Runaway heart
by vampire fan 1o1
Summary: When Rose decides to take faith in her own hands. She left court for human world to heal from Dimitris harsh words-'Love fades ,mine has'
1. the beginning

I was in my room in my jeans and t-shirt that said MAD BUT I DON'T CARE about every thing that happend. It was HIS fault!

He said it woud be okay, that we woud be together. As if. HE is now the reason I had a fight with my best friend.

Who went to the other side of the world for HIM?! Me!

Who brooke a criminal out of prison for HIM!? Me!

And who does he thanks/praises/follows everywhere!? HER!Not me, but HER.

I am done with this place. Thats why I'm running away. That wasnt the plan but I really have no choice.

Don't understand me wrong I want to stay, but I can't stand the thought of him following her around like a lost puppy.

I loved him and I loved her but they decided to stab me in the back...WHO AM I KIDDING I STILL LOVE THEM! But it won't change my mind.

I pcked all my stuff and ironically it was so little that it fitted in to my gym bag. And even more ironic is the fact that almost every thing was a painfull reminder of either of them.

_ROSE!_

It was Lissa calling me through the bond we shared.

I coud feel the regret and sadness coming through her. It only made this desicion so much harder.

_Rose ,please I'm sorry!We can work this out just don't leave!Please!_

I send her a text about how did she know I was going to leave.

_We can see you through the window from the palace_

We? I wonderd.I looked up and thats when I saw them.

All of the people I once trusted.

There on the balcony of the palace stood Mia,Adrian,Eddie,Christian,my mom,Abe- wait, where did he come from? The last time I saw him was in Russia.;Jill,Lissa and Dimitri.

I froze. So many people that have come close to my heart in such short time.

Most of my loved once, up there, didn't even deserve the pain of missing might say I'm overeacting but, I saw how much those people love me and can I tell you It's incredible.

Well everyone but Dimitri obviously.I bet he hates me .

I looked at each one of them in the eyes for the last time and they held so much diferent emotions.

Mia looked sad, we had grown attached to each other.

Eddie looked like he was going to cry, oh,my big brother is going to miss me. I'll miss him too. At least he has Jill. He thinks I don't know about them. But something tells me he understood that i know when I looked at him.

My mom looked like the controled gaurdian she is but i coud see the compassion she feels towards me and I think maybe it's because she had to face something similar to what I'm going through now. I smile towards her.

I'm holding back tears already.

Next i look at Jill. Sweet,inocent Jill. _I am going to miss you_. She is like an open book. I know she is going to miss me, I can see it in her eyes.

Abe, now he is interesting. A mix of sadness reflected in his eyes-he just got his dauther back and now she is already leaving.-and uncontroled anger-I belive its ment for Belikov.

Lissa has the same emotion as before:sadness and regret.I know i'm a bad person for doing this to her but I woud be lying if I said I didn't blame her for a little of whats happend.

And last but not least, the man that broke me into a thousand peaces.

Dimitri looked impassive like I woud expext, but when I looked at him up close I saw...what? regret?sadness?As if. I probably just need some sleep.

_Rose I know that I screwd up but please __give me another chance._

I mouth _I'm sorry_ to people I'm not angry at and turn around.

I hear Lissa run down the stairs.

I pull my phone out and dile a number i have almost forgoten.

»Hello?«

»Hi,Becky. it's Rose, can you come to pick me up from the bus station?«

»Sure, wich one and when?«

»The one on the bluesa street«

»Meet you there in five«

»k«

When i finished my phonecall ,Lissa was nowhere to be seen- probably because there's so many stairs in the palace-and when I looked up I saw that every one was gone-the queen probably called them and everyone knows that you can't say no to the queen of our world.

Fine by me, I'm going and if I'm lucky I wont see them again.

Becky fortunately lives in New York but came to Montana to sing for a well known club here called The Rush.

I looked around for the last time seeing a beautiful garden full of flowers that always smelt like summer and with that I walked to the bus stop and got ready for my new life.


	2. LPOV

**Okay I woud like to clear some things up. I am not from Coratia but from Slovenia. The problem with Slovenia is that it's such a small country that it doesn't noone even realises that it's there****.**

**I am going to bes hort on time for a while because of the tests and presentations in bigger ****.**

**And coud someone tell me how to put a picter up form my page and where can I present myself(where can I describe me)?(you know the place where I can put my picture and you find out what stories I write/wrote,my favourit stories and favourite authors-that is if you click on my name****.**

**I know I make no sense****.**

**This is a bit short but like I said. not much time.**

**LPOV**

She left…she realy left. How did this happen? Just a year ago we were closer than ever running from gaurdians.

When I think about it I know how this happend. I was more interested in _her ex_ that I totaly forgot about everyone else. It isn't his fault. He is suffering from his past as a strigoi, but me I have no exuse for ignoring everyone .

_I have to go after her. _I thought. _But will they let me, probably not._

I hate myself for doing this to her. She doesn't deserve the things that happend to her. She never had a family, her friend died,her love was turned strigoi,I leave her after 12 almost 13 years of frendship and sisterhood ( Yes I count ).

I hope we find her. She needs a friend right now-even if it isn't Eddie or Adrian or Mia or Jill. I don't care who I just hope that she's okay.

»Vasilisa are you alright?«The queen asked me. I just sighd and said »I worry about Rose, your majesty, she and I…We didn't say goodby on good terms.«

Dimitri looked at me with guilt and I shooke my head, letting him know it wasn't his fault.

But I coud see it in his eyes he didn't belive me.

»Can I go after her your mayesty?« It was her turn to sigh.«I am deeoly sorry Vasilisa but until things come down at court you can't leave this building.«She looked sorry enough and her aura told me she didn't like being locked in here what suprised me was that she too missed Rose.I guess she didn't hate her after all.

»I can wait your mayesty, but can Abe...I mean Mr. Mazur look fore her in the mean time?«

She took a few second to think it through,but then she smield and answerd.

»Afcourse mabey when you go look for her you will already know where too look.«

I smield back and said.

»thank you, your mayesty«

When I came back to my roome there was already everyone waiting for me.

»Are we going after her?« Mia asked me.

»No _we _can't but Abe can« We all looked at Abe and he looked at each one of us…well he glared at Dimitri.

»Already searching for you really think I would let her go once I found her?«

And with that he stormed out of the room.

Christian walked to me and hugged me.

»it'll be okay, she'll be fine and we will find her.«

I explaned to all of them why we can't go right now and they understood.

After a while they left and I was alone with slept in the same bed that night and he was holding me so thightly I coudn't breathe.I was grateful.

_I'll find you Rose don't worry_

I fell asleep trying not to think about the fact she was running away because and from me.


	3. new starts and waiting

**I thank all of you for your support**** and I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating more It's just that school right now is just crazy and I have to get good grades like all 5(which is like an A+) and 4(like an A-).But mostly A+.**

**If you have any requests about anything write it as a review or PM me I check my email almost every day (if they don't band me from the computer).**

**And before I forget would you like a chapter in Abe POV?**

**So here's the new chapter. Hope you like it (: **

I was walking around the mall searching for some new things for my new life.

I entered many shops later on that day. I was about to end my shopping 'adventure' when I spotted a little internet café.

_Well I wouldn't mind a cup of hot chocolate and a muffin._

Either way I would get a job when Becky and I arrive in New York. I wonder what job I wold get considering I don't have any experience.

It doesn't matter I would worry about that later. I have to decide what college I'll attend to. I wouldn't have the chance to go to one if I decided to stay there with THEM. Argh, just thinking about them is making me mad-wait mad …no more like rage.

Anyway I couldn't get the waitresses attention so I tried my luck with the waiter that was just walking around.

It worked. All I had to do was wave over so he noticed and he got this lusty look right away.

_God is he drooling? Men this day are disgusting- Well if you could call him that cuz' by the looks of it I'd say he's twenty._

I ordered a cup of hot chocolate and a cookie because they didn't have muffins or cupcakes.

When I finished I gathered all my things and stood up.

The waiter from earlier wanted my number but I made some lame excuse about not having a phone. He actually bought it, that poor guy thought he had a chance.

Sorry I don't think I'm going to be in a relationship for a long while.

So with that I walked to the bus station.

**20 minutes later…**

I was waiting at the bus station for a while now

_I realy hope she'll come because if she doesn't I don't have anywhere else to go._

As if on cue I saw her black Cabriolet around the corner.

_Good, it was beginning to rain. Wait who is that with her…Oh no,pleas God don't let it be him!_

"_Bonjour,ma chéri."_The beautifly and annoyingly French laced voice said…

**More next time. Sorry if this was short. I promise I will update as soon as I can. I hope my writer blocks go away.**

**Love you all, M.**


End file.
